particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism
The Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism (BCI) was a political party, youth organization, philosophical organization, media monopoly, atheist front, trade union, and student group in Barmenistan, founded by Übermensch Friedrick Nietzsche XVII. It's headquarters is located in Ekde in the Barmenistan state of Ikegaru. History The idea of the Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism (BCI) was conceived on the Saturday night of the 14th of May, 2467, in the back of Fado's, the campus nightclub of Nietzsche University, situated in the outskirts of Ekde in the state of Ikegaru. However, it did not begin as a political party there, but merely as an organization of some two dozen friends with philosophical motive, namely the philosophies of Friedrick Nietzsche and Social Darwinism. These two dozen or so college students would meet three nights a week in the back of Fado's and would discuss philosophy and politics over coffee and liquor. This soon grew more into a fellowship pack, and revised variants of Nietzsche philosophies became inconspicuously portrayed in the works of all those involved. As the group became ever more active, parties and events were thrown in the community, rallies were organized, and the traditional student government was overthrown. The membership had risen into the thousands. These students became discontented with the way things were and the direction they were going in Barmenistan, and decided to start taking wider action. Like a virus, the movement had spread to many private college campuses, even a few public ones; sweeping the nation, even infiltrating the campuses of mainly private secondary schools, and gaining a large following with the intellectual youth on the internet as well. Not only did the BCI take schools by storm, taking in a majority of the students as members in nearly every school, but consistently it overthrew the student governments and parent-teacher associations and began forcing reform on the private educational system. While the BCI dominated the educational environments, it simultaneously began setting up other youth groups and programs while even acting as a labor union, recruiting mass amounts of fresh white-collar employees new to the workforce to the union, in exchange for representation, even conquering some businesses by forcing employee-buyouts. Mass media directed towards the intellectual youth soon became puppets of the BCI, as well as many Atheist and Agnostic fronts and organizations. However, the organization was not originally named the Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism, but was originally entitled the Nihilist Council of Social Darwinism. This was the name labeled not just on the political party, but on everything that the council had control over and had affected. However, as described in the works of Friedrick Nietzsche, nihilism would inevitably lead to carelessness and apathy, and most importantly, to the becoming of the üntermensch, or roughly translated as "the last man." Friedrick Nietzsche had, soon after the next election, moved on from the temporary state of nihilism, the lowest point in the pit between ape and übermensch, or superman, superhuman, or sometimes called overman, onto the point of übermensch. Consequently, the name of the party was changed to reflect this, originally and temporarily to Barmenistan Council of Social Darwinism, but finally to the Sozialdarwinist Rat vom Übermensch, which, in German, roughly translates to the "Social Darwinist Council (or advice) of the Übermensch", or superman, overman, superhuman, or whatever one prefers to translate the word to. Thus, more reflecting of the party's base ideologies. In January, 2492, inter-organizational elections were held, as the BCI is structured as a direct democracy, and Friedrick Nietzsche XVII was voted out of power, indicating a will for change amongst the members of the BCI. Vladimir Harrison, the current Archon of the BCI and President of Barmenistan, took his place. Interestingly enough, the internal party from which Harrison came from was the Devolutionist Party, a very small minor party within the organization. Apparently it took a giant leap in the elections. Vladimir Harrison, as the new leader, has begun more devolutionist reform in Barmenistan, changed the party name from the Sozialdarwinist Rat vom Übermensch to the Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism, and changed the party's color to orange. More change is expected to come as a result of the radical shift in organizational structure within the Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism. Latter Developments On June 13, 2473, the Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism had decided to become a political party, as well as a student group, youth organization, media giant, atheist/agnostic front, philosophical organization, and trade union. In the past half century of elections, the BCI has held a dominance over Barmenistan, in both the executive and legislative branches. Legislation So far, it has brought great change to Barmenistan. Notably, the most important of its achievements so far was that it brought about an absolute ban on religion. It also made the Arctic Wolf the national animal, as well as allowed all foreign embassies on Barmenistan soil. It has made all corporations run by democratic workers' cooperatives, and made made higher education free for all citizens of Barmenistan. It also restricted smoking from places of employment, curtailing a great deal of illness incurred from second-hand smoke. It has made Barmenistan more democratic by requiring trade unions to hold ballots before strikes while it championed civil rights by granting absolute freedom of assembly, banning eminent domain, and banning search and seizure within private residences. It has also succeeded in freeing the market further after the corporations were required to be run by DWCs. Search and seizure was banned from private residences for the sake of "finding illegal aliens," absolute free assembly has been created, public pensions made voluntary, welfare abolished, and guns legalized. The BCI has also increased the educational budget tremendously, as well as making all education and healthcare private, but all education paid by the state, regardless of the privatization of the services. Just as well, the BCI has deregulated domestic animals, legalized the trade in exotic animals and endangered animals, made the government require environmentally friendly cars, mandate recycling, and make the national government responsible for all waste disposal, as well as increase the pollution restrictions on industry It has also barred the extradition of all citizens, granted the freedom of movement and passports on demand to all nationals, opened up absolute immigration, lowered border regulations, and reduced foreign aid only to tied aid. Furthermore, it has abolished unfair software patents, required all software to be open source, and deregulated the prices of prescription drugs, as well as forced the state to encourage vaccinations for children, and granted the power to use WMDs at discretion to the national government. It has also lowered the age of majority to 17, legalized prison labor, and outlawed torture. Proposals Now that it has been recently reorganized, the BCI has undertaken a more decentralized policy. Disappearance The Barmenistan Council of Intellectualism dismantled unexpectantly and without explanation on July 1, 2500. Not only had the political party dismantled, but everything about the organization was eliminated. The current President of the time, Vladimir Harrison, had become under direct control of the Computational Intellect Project until the end of his term. The explanations and conditions surrounding this immediate elimination without warning remain a mystery. Category:Political parties in Barmenistan